


An Immortal Heart

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alec in peaceful repose with his husband reminisces about an offer made to him years ago and they have a great laugh





	An Immortal Heart

His head was heavy from a long day of portal traveling and shadow world negotiations between the local institute and downworlders in Belize and Barbados. Being the most trusted and revered ambassador within the shadowhunter ranks had been an honor for Alec Lightwood, but with the honor came great responsibility and even greater headaches. His eyes were closed and his temples throbbed as he pressed his thumbs just under the ridge of his eye sockets at the bridge of his nose to help relieve some of the pressure he felt there. 

The familiar sound of a portal snapping open and shut in the previously quiet room caused a full smile to break across his lips even before he opened his eyes. Alec knew it was his husband returning home from his own numerous, tiresome and important duties throughout the world. These past few decades they'd become quite the power couple in the shadow world, not only in reputation but in practice. Their union was not only loving and strong, but it helped other shadowhunters and downworlders see just how truly alike they were, and how their differences only served to make them amazing allies. They were meant to work together not against one another.

"Let me help you, Alexander" the rich tone sounded like velvet in Alec's ears. 

"Mmmm", he sighed. "Welcome home".

Without opening his eyes Alec pursed his lips and waited for the familiar and welcome warmth of his beloved lips to find his. When they did a pleased sound left Alec's lips and surrounded them in a feeling of happiness.

"Thank you, love. How long have you been here like this?

Magnus lifted Alec's head gingerly and sat before laying it back down onto his lap. The soft feel of silk against Alec's cheek is what finally made him open his eyes. He hadn't heard the snap of Magnus' fingers but indeed somehow his husband had changed from his sturdy military style black pants with the silver stripes down the leg into comfortable blue silk lounge pants. 

"Only about ten minutes", Alec's answer came rasped.

"Poor dear, why didn't you take something for it while you waited?".

"Didn't want to", Alec pouted as he slid his gaze to that of his husbands whose eyes seemed to be waiting for him to find them. "Wanted to feel your magic".

"You feel my magic all the time, Alexander that's no excuse to let yourself suffer. Besides you should be tired of the feeling by now".

"Have you met me?", Alec joked eyes dancing with mischief. "And I'll never tire of it".

"Touché. Alright now, rest and let me work". 

Magnus wanted to sound stern but all of the mock anger was taken from his tone when Alec said such blunt and sweet things. Even after all this time Alec had that effect on him, and in that moment he understood what Alec meant when he said he'd never tire of the feeling. 

"Are you sure you're up to it? I don't know what you've been up to, if you've depleted yourself. You have that habit of not taking care of yourself either".

"This is why I have you, love. And no worries. I've not had to use much magic today, everyone i met with today was quite agreeable".

"Good", Alec sighed and closed his eyes again. "I worry".

"Good", Magnus offered back and smiled. "As do I".

Long and practiced fingers found their way into Alec's thick raven locks, while Magnus let small bursts of crystal blue magic slip from them and find their way to Alec's pains. Gently he ran his fingers through again and again, feeling Alec slowly relax. The tension from him rose and soon the soft moans of relief escaped his lips.

"So what might I ask, had you so tense?", Magnus let his fingers glide one last time through his husbands hair before resting it on his cheek. 

The chuckle surprised him. Magnus thought something had gone wrong, and didn't expect Alec to be laughing. 

"I wasn't exactly tense as I was annoyed. I mean work was stressful so, but you know how it is. However I ran into an old friend of ours when I had to portal into Idris today, as I lay here relaxing the memory of one of our most tense meetings came up and well, now it's funny to me"

"Oh really?", Magnus' tone was curious and playful. "Please share, Alexander I'd love a good laugh".

"The Seelie Queen, she was being questioned under heavy security", Alec barked out another laugh. 

"Oh", Magnus chuckled as he remembered as well. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah I'm absolutely certain she hasn't forgiven me"

"You defied her, Alexander. You turned her down and made her feel foolish. Of course she hasn't forgiven you".

"Her audacity that day. Trying to turn me to her side, like she did with you, manipulation. Telling me she could protect me and my family, protect you, as if you need protection", Alec rambled and laughed so hard tears started to escape the corner of his eyes. "I remember her offering to make me immortal telling me she could see it was what my heart desired most". 

Alec smirked, his tone sarcastic, his eyes wrinkled at the corners, the only wrinkles he'd ever have, as he tried to compose himself but failed. Magnus loved seeing him this way, so free and happy and able to laugh about the immortality thing between them. Magnus smiled his full smile and kissed his husbands full lips in delight. 

"She thought she had you didn't she? Thought she knew you?. Big mistake", Magnus winked.

"To say the least. As if my mortality was one of the only things that defined me, it was almost like everyone who thought my sexuality or my ties to my parabatai were my only defining factors. So fucking stupid".

Alec was full on laughing then, so much so he had to sit up, and soon his laughter caught Magnus up in it's infectious nature and they were laughing together, shoulders shaking, laughing tears showing, as they took nearly silent gasps for air .

"They were fools to try to put you in a box with their own labels for you. Not when you continually broke down peoples expectations for you and rebuilt them over and over in your own way. It's one of the many things I love about you, Alexander". 

"And to think she tried to use your love, as if you wouldn't love me if I were mortal or immortal. As if she knew what went on in our relationship, our connection. I just remember wanting to slap her". 

"So glad you didn't, Alexander or I may not have you with me right now", Magnus chuckled and took Alec's hands in his. "I may have said this before and I'll say it again. I would have loved you had you chosen mortality or immortality". 

"I know", Alec sighed and slipped his hand from Magnus' so he could cup his husbands face. "And I would love you, always".

The silence as they stared into one another's eyes grew to speak volumes, and their silence was no longer quiet but screaming their love. 

"I'm sorry", Magnus sighed. "That she hurt you and tried to tell you I wouldn't love you when you were old and grey". 

"Don't apologize, Magnus. I know she thought it to be true but my heart told me the real truth. I had faith in you, in us".

"That you did. And I was proud of you, the stories about her face when you turned her down are legendary. If only I were there". 

"If only. But I'm glad you weren't", Alec's voice shook a bit. 

Magnus' eyes grew wide with concern and question, but he remained silent waiting for his husband to continue. 

"I didn't want you to think what she was seeing in my heart was doubt. It was just the sadness I felt at eventually having to see my family die, but my family with you is just as important to me. She misinterpreted my fears", Alec chuckled again. 

"She underestimated you - us - our love", Magnus sighed. 

"That she did. If only she knew we'd discovered how the alliance rune would affect our connection and my mortality, that I'd already come to terms with the consequences of the losses and made my decision she could have saved herself the trouble and breath".

Magnus shook his head and barked out laughing so loud, the sound was music and divinity to Alec's ears. He couldn't help but laugh again along with his husband.

"Her timing was off too", Magnus' tone was sly and teasing. "Had she only been a few days earlier".

Alec nodded and leaned his head down onto Magnus' shoulder as they settled back onto the comfortable sofa. 

"I can't blame her for trying. She didn't know we'd be taking the alliance rune oath the next day".

"I can't blame her either. If I were her I wouldn't mind having someone as brave, thoughtful, diligent, and loyal as you on my side", Magnus paused and smiled. "Plus you're quite easy on the eyes". 

Alec's huff made Magnus' smile grow. 

"Twenty five years together and you still find me easy on the eyes?", Alec joked. 

"But of course, besides you're immortality suits you. You don't look a day over 24". 

"I can relate", Alec moved to kiss his husbands lips a bit more firmly. "You're still the most beautiful man in the world"

"Flattery will get you everywhere, love"

Magnus glowed, his cat eyes showing as they moved closer for another kiss. Alec's immortal heart beat faster in his chest feeling like it would give him the ability to fly. It felt the same every single time, regardless of time. With a quiet breath of relief, Alec officially let go of his stressful day.

**Author's Note:**

> ALEC AND MAGNUS ARE IMMORTAL HUSBANDS!!! 
> 
> Inspired by and dedicated to the foolish ones who try to put Alec in a box.


End file.
